The Alchemist Edward Elric
by juniperlei
Summary: Edward lost everything his home, friends, family, when Truth sent him to a strange world. He can never return, things can never go back to how they where, but will he find a new family in the form of the Whitebeard pirates? Edward and Whitebeard pirates centric One shot possible two shot


**I don't own One Piece or Full Metal Alchemist. Also Edward starts out as fourteen in this story.**

"Who is he Ace-taicho?"

"Don't know. Saw him falling and caught him."

"Is he dead? He looks dead."

"Nah,look he's breathing."

"Hey shouldn't we be getting him medical attention?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"ZzzZzzzzZ"

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP NOW!"

* * *

"Whose the brat yoi?"

"We don't know I caught him while he was falling from the sky."

"That's strange yoi..."

* * *

Warbled language, doors opening, and Truth's grin.

"You can never return. Good bye mister Alchemist."

Ed jerked awake, he panted, and felt something pulling him down, the hands! The hands dragging him away! He struggled against them.

"Hey, calm down!"

The voice registered finally, and he realized he was being pushed down, not pulled, and Ed slumped backwards. His mind started to clear more then Ed's eyes focused and he started to examine his surroundings.

Wood walls, water outside a circular window, he felt a slight rocking, a ship he's on a ship, how did he get on a ship?

"Where am I?"he quietly asked himself.

Then he remembered.

* * *

He stared out the window eyes, dull, and blank.

Ace watched the kid worried the kid has been like this for days, hardly eating, hardly talking, hardly sleeping.

"If you keep this up you will die you know."

There was a silence and Ace thought that the kid wouldn't answer like with many of their questions, and statements, until he saw the boys eyes shift to his hands, and quietly utter out a statement.

"Maybe I want to die, what else do I have to live for."

Ace felt something suddenly rise up within him that even surprised him. He roughly grabbed the boys collar and made Ed's eyes meet his.

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You've still got your whole life ahead of you! I don't know what's wrong with you, and why you want to die! But you can't go wishing something like that!You have to have precious people who care about you how would they feel if they heard you talk like that!? And if you don't have any left then let this crew be your precious people! Don't go spouting crap like that you little brat!"

He dropped the kid, and Ed sat there for a bit while Ace caught his breath. His words seemed to have gotten through because he saw a flicker in the boy's eyes.

"Who you calling so small they could mistaken for an ant?"

* * *

Marco watched Edward eat like mad, snatching food food off his plate like a madman, he snatched food like a pro, almost as good as Ace. Marco smirked as he watched leaned up against the wall as the crew accepted the new but not yet official addition.

He watched the boy and Ace get in a spat, because Ace snatched his bowl of stew, and his smirk widened. Yup the kid fit in perfectly, whatever Ace said must have pulled him out of whatever was bothering him.

* * *

Whitebeard drank deeply from his giant mug of beer, he watched his new son converse with the crew.

"_I'm joining your crew! It's equivalent exchange!"_

He accepted him right away, he likes spunky kids like him, and he even reminds him of himself when he was kid. Whitebeard smiled slightly as he continued to watch the crew officially welcome their new member.

Such a prideful kid though

* * *

That bastard he killed Thatch! He betrayed them!Edward's fists clenched in anger, and sadness, as he thought about Thatch.

"_Hey Otouto what you working on!?"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

–

"_Otouto what have you gotten in to this time." Thatch said as he stared down the marines who had been over taking Ed._

"_Otouto why you staying all cooped up! Stop working on your science, and come explore the island with me and Ace!"_

"_I told you to stop calling me that!"_

"_But you're so small"Thatch laughed._

–

"_Otouto!", "Otouto.", "Otouto?", _his voice, and his laughing face kept filling Ed's head.

Then finally him laying there dead on the deck. '

_"Why didn't you just stab them all with your ability, instead of trp them?"_

_"I don't kill."_

_"A pirate who doesn't kill marines? Zehahaha."_

His veins where a deadly cocktail of anger, and sadness. He knew there was something off about that man! Marshall D. Teach!

* * *

"You're leaving." Ed said as he watched Ace pack.

"I have to punish Teach . Don't try and stop me."

"I wont." He continued to watch Ace, thinking.

"Take me with you." he finally said after a minute.

Ace looked at Ed, and then looked away again.

"No, this is something I have to do by myself as a commander."

"That's stupid!Thatch was..." Ed looked at his hands as he thought "was my friend" maybe something more, like the older brother he never had, it felt weird having that sort of connection with anyone, he had always been the big brother.

Ace placed a hand on Ed's head, "I understand, but you still can't come, because"He held up his hand slightly above Ed's head "You must be at least this tall to ride the Striker." He then laughed ruefully, and headed out the door of his room, leaving a fuming Ed.

'Sorry Ed but Thatch would hate me if I got you seriously hurt, or killed while trying to avenge his death, if that happened, I'd never be able to face him in the afterlife."

* * *

He panted as he ran to-ward's the platform. He had to reach him. He pressed his palms together, and the marines around him found themselves in cages.

He couldn't let Ace die dammit! Not after he lost so much before! Not when he'd just lost Thatch! Ace helped him, pulled him out of himself when he was ready to die! He helped him find people worth protecting, worth living for again, he can't just die dammit!

Ed quickly felt his energy draining, damn if only using alchemy in this world wasn't so draining!

"It's the 'Alchemist' Edward Elric! Stop him!"

He kept dodging marines left and right, occasionally delivering knockout shots. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, dammit he got shot.

He clutched at his shoulder, and felt dizziness set in, as marines swarmed around him. Then they suddenly got knocked back by a blue flaming wing.

"You O.K yoi?"Marco asked as he landed beside him.

"Yeah just got shot." Edward grunted as he pushed himself up, until finally stood again. Blood oozed out of the wound, the bullet had grazed the side of his shoulder.

Marco stared at him for a second.

"Don't die Ace would kill me if you died trying to save him yoi."

Edward looked at Marco in the eyes and saw he was worried too, always the little brother in Ace and Marco's eyes, Ed's eyes dulled as he thought how Thatch had been that way to.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself." he said as he stared off into the distance at the platform forgetting about his wound and exhaustion. He could do this, he would show them he could stand on his own, on this battlefield.

He pressed his palms together, and laid them on the ground, and in a burst of lightning stone hands sprang from the earth grabbing marine's left and right.

He had to keep moving forward.

* * *

He panted as he fought off marines, fighting his way to the platform. He ran jumping over marines, and occasionally kick them back away from him.

His muscles screamed at him to stop, he felt dizzy, and sick. A marine kicked his side and for a split second he lost his balance and then he felt himself falling over in exhaustion.

"Dammit not now!"he cursed as he laid on the ground. He coughed, and blood dripped out of his mouth.

He pushed himself to his hands, and knees, and couldn't get any further. He had to escape with Ace, Oyaji, and the others he couldn't die here. He pushed himself up again, and he stumbled when he got to his feet.

He looked towards the platform, and saw Sengoku give the order, and the blades started to go down.

Someone has to do something! Soon as he thought that he felt a wave hit him, and stumbled back slightly. His eyes zeroed in on the source, Ace's brother Strawhat Luffy?

That is surprising... he then stumbled again, but was able to keep standing and he waded through the crowds of pirates, and marines. Until he couldn't move anymore and collapsed to his knees.

"Oh shit is that Edward" he then felt someone supporting his weight. He recognized the voice as Rush's good old Rush always the helper.

"Oi, are you OK you're covered in blood!"

"I'm fine" cough "I just need to rest over did it a little." He then tried to stand on his own, but he just collapsed against Rush again.

"A little you look like death."

Edward tried to stand again, only to collapse back down again. He coughed again and more blood escaped his mouth.

"Hey calm down, don't move so much...Doctor...needoc...oi..."

Rush's words from there started to blur together, until Ed completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Ed bolted awake, and heard snoring he looked to his left and found members of the crew lined up in cots in various states of injury, most of whom looked asleep. He had to find out what happened. He stood up and walked slowly down the rows of men, until he reached a deck.

He saw the shape of Marco staring at the sky.

"Hey Ed yoi" Marco said without turning, something sounded odd about his voice like he was half dead or something.

"How long was I out for?"

"A day."

"Wow." There was an awkward pause, until Marco finally spoke.

"They're dead."

"Whose dead?"

Marco's shoulders started to shake, and he covered his face with his hand.

"Oyaji and Ace they're dead!"

It all hit Ed like a ton of bricks Ace on the platform, struggling to reach him, battle death, blood, darkness.

"W-what do you mean their dead!" Edward grabbed Marco by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Don't joke like this Marco it's not funny!" he yelled at him. Marco didn't answer.

"Your not joking." Ed's hands fell. "Dammit!" He punched the post in front of him.

He should have been stronger, he should have been able to help more! His shoulder shook, but he didn't cry he refused to. He lost so much already why did he have to lose even more?

"The funeral's tomorrow, after that I guess we'll just have to see where to go from there." There was a silence.

Marco then laughed sadly"I guess this makes me captain."

"Yeah I guess so."

* * *

**So yeah that's it hoped you liked it, I wrote this is a day so yeah not my best work lol. For anyone who reads my other stories you'll know I'm on a one piece crossover spree lol because I just wrote another with Sirius Black joining the Whitebeard pirates lol I just really like them is all :D. I hoped you liked aEd's relationship with the crew , I thought it'd be cool if he was the little brother for once. So anyways please review and tell me if you want me to make it a two shot. ^_^ Also ask me any questions you may have in a review or PM and I'll do my best to answer. **


End file.
